


UnderTale AU OneShots

by Delliath



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bondage, Consensual Underage Sex, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forced, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, I Don't Even Know, M/M, One Shot Collection, Past Rape/Non-con, Possible Character Death, Pregnancy, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Soul Bond, Underage Drinking, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delliath/pseuds/Delliath
Summary: If you have any requests, please feel free to comment down below.I DON'T DO OC'S





	1. Chapter 1

The basics 

 

Y/N = Your Name 

M/N = Middle Name 

L/N = Last Name 

H/C = Hair Colour 

E/C = Eye Colour 

F/C = Favourite Colour 

F/F = Favorite Food 

 

 

Your Race = Demon and Neko's mostly 


	2. Fatherly Sans × Bullied! Child! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Niya_Wonderland

~3rd Person's P.o.v~

 

Papyrus was on his way to pick up Y/N, when he saw her being followed by 4 students. He decided they were friends of hers some the were laughing, so he walked cautiously behind them. 

 

"Humans! Why do you have Y/N pinned against the wall?" Papyrus asked with innocence. "We're just telling her a secret." The one bully said and let Y/N go. "I'm fine Papyrus." She reassured him, but she was just repeating what the bully said to her. "Hm...ok! Be home soon!" He waved goodbye, and Y/N wanted to stop him, but she knew she couldn't, they'd hurt him too. 

 

"You had someone follow us!?" The leader yelled as he slammed his foot down on her forearm, she let out a screech of pain as tears fell from her E/C eyes. "P-Please stop!" Y/N attempted to claw at his ankle, but she couldn't as the other 3 pinned her arms down. She cried even harder, but that made them laugh harder than ever. 

 

~Y/N's P.o.v~

 

I got up pathetically and held my probably broken arm to my body. They gave me a black eye, a bloodied nose, and a broken arm. I cried even harder as I tried to stand up, that involved using both arms. What did I ever do to them to deserve this?

 

I opened the door shakily and closed it gently behind me. Papyrus wasn't home, but there was a note.

 

 

_Dear Human,_

 

_I have gone to Undyne's to train! There's pasta in the microwave if you get hungry._

 

_Love, The Great Papyrus_

 

 

I didn't even smile when I read the note, my soul felt like it shattered within me, and it hurt. I headed up to my room just as Sans entered the house, he probably had a hard day at work, and I didn't want to worry him since he was always stressed. I flopped down on my bed and had my back facing the door, and I silently cried. "Kid?" Sans knocked at the door as he gently called me. "Y/N? Come out kiddo. I've got something for you." He didn't sound like he was going away, so I threw the covers off of me and hid my face in my hoodie as I opened the door. "Heya kiddo." Sans engulfed me in a hug, hitting my arm and I hissed in pain. He abruptly pulled away and rose a 'brow'. "What's wrong?" "N-Nothing." I say, trying to ignore the pain in my arm, it had its own heartbeat and everything. "C'mon Y/N. You always give me hugs, what's up?" He got on his knees and saw my swollen shut eye. "What happened?" He gently grabs my shoulders and ripped the hood off my head. "I'm sorry dad! I didn't want you to worry about me!" I cried and pathetically sobbed as I collapsed on the ground. "I should've told you I was being bullied! I'm sorry." I repeated I'm sorry about 9 or 9 times before Sans sighed. "Did they hurt you anywhere else?" His eye was starting to glow a bit blue. I nod my head and shuffle off my sweater, revealing my purple and wavy arm. "I think they broke it." I say as Sans face held no emotion, that scared me. 

 

 

"Oh Y/N, why didn't you tell me as soon as it started?" He hugged me, and made sure to watch my arm. "I was scared." He gently ran his boney fingers through my hair and picked me up. "You shouldn't be Y/N, next time this happens, come straight to me." I shook my head and wiped away my tears. "Love you kiddo." He hugged me a bit tighter and kissed my cheek. I laughed and wiped my cheek, we headed to the hospital to get a cast on my arm. And Sans had a...word with the kids parents.


	3. Sans × Reader × Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: oops_yagatme

~3rd Person's P.o.v~

 

Y/N had woken up less enthusiastic, they were tired and felt useless. They stayed in bed all day too, usually they were up before Sans or Papyrus to make breakfast. Because their idea of breakfast is not spaghetti, so they made them homemade waffles with bacon and eggs. But today, they felt like they failed everyone down in Snowdin. 

 

 

"Y/N?" Toriel's voice came from the other side of the door as she gently knocked. "What is wrong my child?" Her motherly voice rang again. "Nothing is wrong Tori. All is well." Y/N replied, but Toriel knew something was up, her motherly instinct were never wrong. 

 

"Sans, Papyrus. Something is troubling Y/N." Toriel said to Sans and Papyrus at Sans sentry post. "I'd like for you to find out please." "NYEH HEH HEH! I SHALL DO MY BEST TORIEL! NO FRIEND OF MINE WILL BE SAD!" Papyrus declared and and ran off with Sans in his arms, Sans was sleeping though. 

 

Y/N had their face down in the pillow, feeling utterly destroyed. They hadn't wanted to tell Sans or Papyrus anything either, just incase they got mad at them. "Y/N! THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS COME TO CHEER YOU UP!" Papyrus yells and kicked open Y/N's door, but they ignored him. "Y/N?" He asked with a surprisingly gentle and quiet voice as they felt the bed dip. "What is the matter?" He asked and placed a gloved hand on their back as they fought off tears threatening to fall. "Yeah kid. What's eating ya?" Sans asked and sat down beside Papyrus. "I just feel so useless. I-I....I just...I'm sorry." They said quietly and tried to silently cry, but they failed. "Aw Y/N." Papyrus scooped them up from their blankets and set them on his boney lap. Papyrus then gave them a bone crushing hug, Sans even hugged them too. "You're our best friend Y/N, don't ever think you're useless. We love you." Sans and Papyrus said together, and Y/N hugged them tighter. "I love you guys too." They pecked their skulls and laughed gently as they wiped away their tears. 


	4. UnderFell Sans × Gorgon! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Punny_Fan

~3rd Person's P.o.v~

 

Y/N had lived in the underground for about 7 years now, she made friends with everyone down in Snowdin, despite their violent and hateful ways. They were really nice monsters, if you show them a lil bit of kindness, they return it. 

 

Currently, Y/N was wandering around Snowdin humming a small tune as she went along. She stopped at Toriel's for a piece of pie, then to Undyne's to train. She was tired out, so she went to Grillby's. Grillby was a flirt and always tried to get into her pants, but Y/N wasn't having it. 

 

"Hey Grillby." Y/N greets Grillby with a large smile as she sits on the bar stool. Grillby nods in her direction and slides a shot down to Y/N. "Thank you." She says in a sing songy voice and downed the shot. "Can I also get some fries?" She asked as the purple flaming man stood in front of her, wiping a single glass with a cloth. Shortly after, a plate of fried with a splotch of ketchup on the side, Y/N smiled and scarfed down her fries. She thanked Grillby and placed down 25g. 

 

 

"Y/N, where the fuck do you think you're going?" Sans hissed and threw Y/N against the wall when she went to the kitchen. "Knock it off Sans, it's not working." She rolls her E/C eyes and pushes Sans off of her. Sans' eye socket twitched before he regained his composure. "There's something off about you Y/N, I have yet to discover what it is." He says and trapped her between his arms and leaned down to her height. "There's nothing off about me Sans. I was born with a birth deflect, making me smaller than other people my age." Y/N says, but it was all just a temporary façade. She wasn't ready to share what she actually was with everyone yet.

 

~3 weeks later~

 

Y/N had grown tired of Sans trying to intimidate her. It's gotten worse since their whole kitchen encounter. Sans had yet to realize Y/N was actually bigger than him, so she was going to show him. "Hey Sans?" Y/N approached Sans while he was on the couch. "What do you want?" He asked with venom in his voice, but he was nervous, you could tell by the way beads of sweat formed on his skull. "I need to show you something." She beckoned Sans to follow her, and he reluctanty did so.  

 

 

Y/N closed her door behind them, and Sans plopped on her bed and leaned against the wall. "Ok, you got me here. What did you want to show me?" Sans was growing impatient with Y/N's slacking. "You have to promise to not freak out." Sans rose an eyebrow and sighed. "Fine. I promise." Y/N inhaled loudly and beneath her torso, turned into that of a snakes. Her beautiful H/C hair, turned into hissing snakes. She towered over Sans by at least 4 feet, and Sans shrunk. "Maybe now you'll realize who's the bigger one." That smirk on her face never left. 


	5. Priest! UF! Papyrus × Demon! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: SannySun99

~3rd Person's P.o.v~

 

Things weren't supposed to be this way, Papyrus was called to do a simple Exorcism...not... _this_.

 

 

~12 Hours Earlier/ With Y/N~

 

Y/N threw away the cigarette she was previously smoking, and blew the smoke from her nose and pushed off the wall she was leaned on. Y/N looked down at her hands, and saw that they were fading, which meant she was being summoned. 

 

"Who's here with us?" One of the 3 girls, Isabelle, asked as they had their fingers on the piece of the Ouija board. Y/N snickered at the foolish young ones. So, she used her energy to conjure, Y/N. "Oh my god! Stacy, did you move it?" Isabelle asked the other girl, but the third one stared with horror at the board. "Guys, you shouldn't do that anymore." Alex says, a weak spot opened up and Y/N weaseled her way into her body. Alex twitched and gasped loudly, her blue eyes rolling into the back of her head. "Alex, what's wrong?" Stacy asked, sheer concern ran over her face. "Isabelle, we shouldn't do this anymore." She removed her fingers from the piece and went to Alex' side. "Don't be such a baby. She's fine." Stacy snapped at her. "No she's not! I told you not the mess with that thing!" She growled and sighed. She stared at Alex, she was panting heavily and her body became hot to touch. "Who are you?" Stacy asked, knowing this was not her friend. "Y/N." Came a deep voice from Alex's mouth. "Y/N? Why are you hurting her!?" Stacy demanded as Alex's head shot up, her eyes were a sick black and she spat out black stuff. "Leave." Y/N demanded as the girls shook their heads. "I'll hurt her." She threatened as she stood up, shuffling towards the stairs. Before they could reach her, Alex regained consciousness, and she was thrown down the stairs. 

 

 

~Current Time~

 

"Thank you for coming." Their mother opened the door to let Papyrus in. "Thank you for having me, what seems to be the problem with your daughter?" "I found that they were playing with a Ouija board, and Alex was thrown down the stairs." Their mother inhaled. "They also said someone named Y/N took over Alex." Papyrus stiffens after hearing her name. "What's wrong Father?" Papyrus takes a moment to regain himself. "I've had quite the past with Y/N, she's misunderstood, but dominating. She'll dominant anyone that shows weakness." 

 

 

"Who am I speaking with right now?" Papyrus asked the young girl tied down to the bed. "Give up Papyrus, you're never getting her back. Her souls mine." She hissed and leaned back into her bed. "Y/N, you do not have permission to stay in this young girls body. You have to leave." "WHY!?" She snapped, her eyes widen shortly after. "I'll make a wager with you Y/N, I'll give you anything you wish, but you have to leave the girls alone." She stayed silent for a moment. "Anything?" Papyrus nodded. "I want your soul." Papyrus choked on air. "If that means you'll leave the humans alone, then I'll give you my soul." Alex's body shook once more as a ear piercing scream ripped through her throat. "What...what happened?" Her blue eyes looked tired, and she was confused. "You had a simple possession, I took care of it." Papyrus said and untied the young girl. 

 

 

Papyrus left the house, and was approached by Y/N's real body. "Papyrus, your soul." Papyrus gulped and turns around, he over towered her by at least a good foot or two, but her dominant stature was truly terrifying. "Follow me." Her soft hands intertwined with Papyrus' boney ones, a spark rose up through his hands all the way to his soul. Y/N slammed him against the wall and places her hands on his cheek bones. "You might feel dizzy." She says in a gentle tone and placed her forehead on his, and when he opened his eyes, they were in a pitch black place. It was empty, and everything appeared to echo off of the never ending walls. "Welcome to my home." Y/N's voice echoed from somewhere in the black dome. Papyrus blacked out for a moment, and then realized he was chained down to a bed. "You see, before I take your soul...I like to make you feel comfortable." Y/N literally started to purr as she straddles Papyrus' red Ecto body. She ran her hands up and down his lean body with a smirk on her face, she enjoyed watching her prey squirm under her touch. All that was left on Papyrus, was his black pants, Y/N put a gag in his mouth to muffle all the pants he was making. "Don't get excited yet, the real fun hasn't started yet." Her words were like that of a Succubus, gaining the Priests very control, even Papyrus had a hard time denying her fun.  

 

 

"Oh Papyrus dear, would you like these things off?" Y/N cooed and motioned towards his pants, that had a red glow and bulge. Papyrus, eagerly nodded his head as a blush rose on his boney face. "My my...you're rather large." She says, gesturing to his not entirely long member, but he was certainly thick. Y/N discarded the shorts she was wearing and rubbed her heated core on his thickness. "I guess you're lucky I'm starting my heat cycle, huh?" She says with an eyebrow raised as says he bit her bottom lip, Papyrus had actually bucked his hips to tell her to keep going when she stopped. Y/N found this amusing, but her eyes glimmered when her chest started to glow F/C, that was her soul. Papyrus' chest started to glow his soul colour too, a dark, nearly blood red. She reached into his chest and pulled out his soul, gingerly, she placed it on her lips and pecked it. That made Papyrus jolt with excitement underneath her, so she took it a step further and let her long, F/C tongue fall out of her mouth. Her tongue easily wrapped around his soul, and gently squeezed it, like a snake squeezing its prey. After Papyrus started to moan, she bit the corner of his soul, marking him as hers. "I've never done this with my prey, you should be considering yourself lucky." She tells him in a husky voice as she grabs her own soul, they floated apart for a moment, before flying into each other. They both jolted at the new feeling as their souls remained intact for 2 minutes before separating, his dark red soul had half of Y/N's colour, as her soul had half of his colour. "You're mine now." She tells him and slid down his body, hovering above his' (I do use the word Dick or cock...so just a heads up.) red throbbing dick. "That looks awfully painful Papy." She let her tongue slide out of her mouth teasingly before Papyrus literally screams through the gag. Y/N took the hint and adjusted Papyrus real quick, so his back was leaning against the wall behind them, like he was sitting, just with his legs out. Making sure he was comfortable, Y/N wrapped her long tongue around Papyrus' member, moving it up and down at a slow pace. She continued this until she felt his was ready to cum, that's where she pulled the evil card and pulled away from him. "Oh...you poor thing. You were so close to finishing too." She places a hand over her mouth before chuckling. "My bad." She got back on his lap and undid the chains around his wrists, and took the gag out of his mouth. Almost immediately, his hands went to her clothes torso. He pulled at the bottom, so she leaned down to his ear. "If you want it off, you'll have to take it off." She licked his cheek, and it seemed that turned him on even more. His fingers peeled the shirt off her curvy body and did the same with her bra. "Forgive me God, for I am about to Sin." Y/N laughed loudly. "As if you hadn't sinned beforehand Papy." Papyrus' arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her further into his body, he leaned down to her clavicle and nuzzled it, and then stuck his tongue out. His tongue trailed all the way down until it reached her ribcage, that's when he stopped. Y/N growled, and pushed him away. "I'm supposed to be pleasuring you, not the other way around." She tells him firmly and ripped her underwear off. She told him to lean back, so he did, and she lifted herself off his lap so the tip of his member was grazing her core. Papyrus got the brilliant idea to buck his hips upwards, fully sheathing his member inside of her, stretching her walls almost painfully. But, Y/N lived for the pain, she found it exciting. He let her adjust for a moment until she began to buck her hips up and down, Papyrus matched her pace, so when she went down, he went up and reached further inside her. Y/N moaned in pure bliss and threw her head back, her tongue also sticking out of her mouth, producing F/C saliva. "Fuck fuck fuck." Y/N repeated until she came rythmically around his member. Papyrus was near his end too, his thrusts were getting sloppy, and his member twitched inside of Y/N. Shortly after, he spilled his seed deep within her walls, Y/N got off of him immediately and sat on her butt. She looked down to see his red seed spilling from from within her, and she felt an immense pain down below. "Good job Papy, I might not be able to walk tomorrow." 


	6. Grillby × Cat! Monster! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Meow_Nix

~3rd Person's P.o.v~

 

Today was the day our lovely Y/N was getting married, to none other than Grillby. Nobody ever thought Grillby would get married, so everyone was shocked but overjoyed nonetheless.

 

Y/N stared at herself in the mirror, her beautiful fur matched her F/C dress perfectly, making her even more stunning. She opened her E/C eyes and sighed deeply. "I'm so nervous Tori." She says, and Toriel gives a gentle smile. "You look beautiful, Y/N. Wait until Grillby sees you." Toriel wraps her furry arms around Y/N waist, and gives her a reassuring hug and a kiss on Y/N's furry forehead. Y/N's pupils widened by the fraction as tears filled her E/C orbs. "Don't cry dearest. We'll be here for you." Toriel says as Undyne and Alphys nod. "Yeah, we're here for ya punk!" Undyne states and wraps an arm around Y/N's neck, ruffling her white fur. 

 

Y/N's ears went down as she took in a deep breathe, she had her uncle walk her down the Isle, as her parents passed away. Y/N wished they could be here, Y/N knew it was her mother's dream to see her little girl grow up into a beautiful young lady, her mother always wanted to witness her daughter dress up for her wedding. That simple thought brought tears to the felines eyes, she missed her parents dearly.

 

 

"Are you ready Y/N?" Y/N shakes her head. "There's no turning back now." She says as her uncle intertwines their arms, the large doors open and all her friends and family sat in the chairs. Their heads turn to face them, and they all murmur about how beautiful Y/N is, and how Grillby is a lucky monster. Y/N looked up and sheepishly smiled at Grillby, he had his mouth hanging open. Never had he seen Y/N wear a fancy dress...or any dress at that. A warm smile spread across the marriage officiants face, it was none other than a dear friend of Y/N's, he was basically her brother. 

 

 

"Ladies and gentlemonsters, we're here today to bring these two love birds closer together." Grillby looked down at Y/N and grabbed a hole of her white furry hands with his warm flamey ones. "You look beautiful Y/N." He whispers and Y/N blushes, and tucks a stray piece of hair behind her large white ears. "Thank you love." She whispered back and gave a dorky smile afterwards. Grillby got the go ahead to start his speech, so he cleared his throat and stared down at his soul mate. "Y/N, 9 years ago I met you by accident, it was the best accident ever. I have Sans to thank for giving me the opportunity and chance to become apart of your life. So, will you, Y/N L/N, become mine? I promise to always be there for you, take care of you, and provide you with anything you'll ever need in life." Y/N's eyes became red from previously crying, and crying right now. "I do." She sniffled and everyone awed. "Grillby, I'm so very lucky to have you apart of my life. I wish to be the best wife I could ever be to you, and cherish your love, and bend to your every desire. Will you be forever mine?" She asked and Grillby blushed. "I do." And with that, they slid the rings on each other's fingers. "You many now, kiss the bride." Grillby placed his hands on Y/N's waist and Y/N places her hands on his shoulders, and Grillby connected their lips. The kiss was so full of love, it made Y/N's head swim. She was lucky to have someone like Grillby in her life.


	7. Bara! Sans × Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: purplepika133

~3rd Person's P.o.v~

 

Y/N was short, and cold, very cold. Her adorable face never showed any hint on emotion, her beautiful E/C eyes never showed any life. She thought emotions were not needed in a hideous world like this, the weak are preyed upon in society. 

 

 

Currently, the H/C coloured girl was sitting boredly at her desk, waiting for customers to enter her comic book Shop. She sold vintage and original comics that were rare to find, for a reasonable price. They weren't overly expensive like other stores, but she was the only one that had a comic book store in Snowdin. She decided to lock it up and head home, it was 2:30 and usually she leaves around then and grabs a coffee. 

 

Y/N got her coffee and started to write her book, but her mind couldn't muster anything up for the plot. "I'll work on it later." She says to herself and sips at her Chai tea, Y/N would rather be inside compared to being inside, but she sometimes enjoyed it. 

 

 

"Y/N?" Payrus yelled from the kitchen. "Yeah? What's up Papy?" Y/N asked and wandered over to the tall skeleton with half lidded, and emotionless E/C eyes. "Where's Sans?" Y/N asks, noticing that the tall skeleton wasn't at the table. "I BELIEVE HE WENT TO GRILLBY'S Y/N. CARE FOR SOME SPAGHETTI?" Papyrus asked with starry eyes and a wide smile. "....." Y/N turned away and headed up to her room, ignoring Papyrus' shouts for her to come back. She realized she was being a bit of a dick, but she wasn't in the mood right now. She'll go down and apologize afterwards. 

 

 

"Damn damn damn!" Y/N cursed and punched the mirror at her desk, sending glass flying all over the place and buried deep in her knuckles. She sighed heavily and went downstairs to Papyrus, he was sitting on the couch with orange tears falling from his sockets. "Y-Y/N?" He asked with a sniffle as he saw the blood trail she left behind her. "Hey Pap. I'm sorry for being a dick earlier, I just wanted to finish my story." She says and sits on the couch beside him, wrapping and arm around his body and pulling him close to her. He dug his face in her neck and wrapped his long arms around her body. "I'm sorry." Y/N whispers just as Sans entered the house. "Papyrus?" Sans ran over to Papyrus and Y/N to investigate why his younger brother was crying. "Sans it was my fault, I didn't eat his spaghetti. So I came back down to apologize." Sans eye returned to normal as he sighed. "What happened to your knuckles?" Y/N held her hand out in front of her and tilted her head. "I punched a mirror." She says, nonchalantly as her eyes grew dull. "Let's get you cleaned up." Sans says and picks Y/N up with ease, and carried her to the bathroom. 

 

 

He placed her on the counter and fumbled around the cabinets for medical supplies, meaningly tweezers, peroxide, gauze, and cotton pads. "This might hurt." He warns her and pulls out the largest piece of glass first. "DAMN!" Y/N yelled and hissed in pain as he pulled out a few more pieces. He leaned her hand over the sink and poured the peroxide on her knuckles, they foamed up and started to sting. "Last step, I promise." He wipes off her hand and places the pad on her knuckles and wrapped gauze all the way down to her wrist, making her look like a boxer. Y/N inspected her hand and moved her fingers. "Thanks." She went to hop off the counter, but Sans large hand on her abdomen stopped her from doing so. He parted her legs and weaseled through them, wrapping his arms around her back in a hug. "You need to stop being so rough on yourself Y/N." Sans said as he pulled away and tucked a piece of H/C hair behind her ear. Y/N let a small smile strata across her face, and Sans face lit right up. "You smiled!" He announced, like it was nearly impossible for Y/N to ever smile again. "I did not." She crossed her arms and puffed put her cheeks. "Wait till I tell everyone!" He yelled, and Y/N started to chase the giant skeleton around the house...with a sandal. 

 

 

At the end of the day, they cuddled on the couch, her small figure melted into his overly large one. Y/N found comfort in this, and didn't want it any other way. She loved her skeleton, even if he was 3 feet taller than her.

 

He made her  _smile._


	8. Gaster × Pregnant! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Sansational19

~3rd Person's P.o.v~

 

Y/N was wandering around Snowdin with her hands in her coat pockets, due to the cold Snowdin snow. She was on her way back home from her book store she owned, many monsters enjoyed her stories since they were always well written and the plot was always amazing and interesting. In her stories, Y/N liked to confuse her readers so they'll buy the next book to know what's happening.

 

 

"Sans? Papyrus? I'm home." Y/N called and removed her coat, hat, gloves, and boots at the door. She received to answer from the boys, but heard the clang of pots and pans. "Boys?" She called and the babysitter popped out of nowhere. "Hello Y/N." Alice says with a smile. "Hello Alice, where are the boys?" "Oh...they're just picking up their mess. They decided to bang pots and pans together." Y/N chuckled softly, that sounded like her boys alright. "Thank you for watching them." She says and hands Alice a 20$ bill before she left.

 

"It's dad's birthday today." Sans says as he sits on the counter, Papyrus was drawing a picture of their dad and herself. "I know it is Sans. Why don't we make him a cake before he gets home?" Sans nodded and a huge grin broke into his skeleton face. "That's a very nice drawing Papyrus." She kissed Papy's forehead and the youngest skeleton let out a laugh of joy. The boys really liked having Y/N around the house...since they didn't really have a mother. They were made in Gaster's lab after all, which made Y/N feel responsible for them, and make the boys feel loved as they loved her. 

 

 

 Y/N dipped her finger in the cake batter, and a satisfied smile crossed her face. "Try some." She motioned the boys to try some by passing them the bowl. They dipped their fingers in, and they smiled as well. "It's so good Y/N!" They shouted in unison. "What's in it?" Papyrus asked and Y/N placed a finger over her mouth and winked. "It's a secret Papy, but it's made with love." She gave the boys a heartwarming smile as she emptied the batter into a pan, and shoved it in the oven. "Now...what are we going to do for 45 minutes?" Y/N placed a hand on her chin as if she were thinking. "How about a movie?" She suggested and the boys shook their heads eagerly. "Yeah! Movie time! Movie time!" They chanted together, so Y/N picked them up and carried them to the couch as they laughed in her arms. 

 

 

"We got presents for dad Y/N, what did you get him?" Sans asked curiously and sat up to look at Y/N. Papyrus stopped playing with her H/L hair and grew curious too. "Yes I did, you two will be very excited." All 3 of her boys had to know about the baby growing inside her stomach. Most of the dog monsters took note in her hormone change, some monsters knew too, but her boys did not. "Did you finish your picture Papy?" Y/N asked, changing the subject. "Oh! Yeah!" Papyrus jumped off the couch and grabbed his paper, and ran back to Y/N. He held it above his head, it was a picture of Y/N holding Papyrus' hand, Gaster holding her hand, and Sans holding Gaster's hand. Y/N awed at the picture and pecked his forehead again. "It's beautiful Papy. You're very artistic." She complimented and Papyrus jumped in her arms, cuddling into her side as Sans laid on her front thighs. "I love you two." She says gently as they hold her hand in their boney hands. "We love you too Y/N." Y/N and the skelebros fell asleep about 9 minutes into the movie. 

 

 

Y/N woke up to the sound of the oven, but she had to carefully untangle herself from the boys as to not wake them up. She did so successfully and grabbed her heart printed oven mitts. The hot air hit her face and she liked the top of the cake, it was perfect. She pulled it out and the boys woke up immediately, they can smell food from a mile away they can. "Is it ready?" Papyrus asked as they came running to the tall stools. Y/N laughed at them, but nod her head. "It's almost ready boys, we just need to decorate it."  She says and pulls out 2 cake decorators. It was the boys' favourite colours too, orange and blue. 

 

 

Sans spelt his name in blue, but had the last S backwards. Papyrus did his name in orange, and didn't get a thing wrong, his spelling was amazing for a 3 year old. And Sans was...a lazy 5 year old. "And we're ready. When do you think dad will get home?" Y/N asked the two as they got the cards ready, and Y/N's little surprise was in her card too. 

 

 

Roughly 18 minutes later, Gaster opened the door with a heavy sigh. "Daddy?" The boys called as Gaster came into view. "Oh...what's all this now?" He asked, a small smile on his face. "We count forget your birthday!" Papyrus announced happily and jumped at his dad from the counter. Sans, sat on the stool....fast asleep. "Hello love." Gaster pulled Y/N close to him and kissed her temple. Y/N plucked Papyrus from Gaster's arms and woke up Sans. "Open your cards, then we can have cake." Gaster complies and picks up Sans card first. "To the best dad in the world." He read out loud. "You're the best dad ever, love Sans." Gaster smiled at the end, he really did love his boys. "You're the #1 dad, thank you for being apart of my life. Love Papyrus." Y/N awed at that and nuzzled the little boy in her arms. "Y/N's card next!" Y/N started to sweat a little bit, nobody knew but her and it kinda terrified her. But her thoughts were shoved aside when Gaster ripped open her card. His eyes widen and he looks up at Y/N. "You're pregnant?" Gaster asks in a quiet voice, but Sans and Papyrus look excited. "We're going to be brothers!?" They shouted with excitement and hugged Y/N, but Gaster cleared his throat. "Boys, go upstairs." The boys hesitated, but ran upstairs giggling like crazy. "How far along are you, Y/N?" Gaster asked and watched as Y/N sat on the counter. "I'm 3 months." Gaster nearly choked on air, is that why Y/N refused to wear tighter clothing and not touch Gaster? "3 months!? Why did you wait so long?" "I wanted it to be a surprise for your birthday, and today was the day." Y/N replied innocently and rocked her legs back and forth. "I'm going to be a daddy again." "You're not mad?" Gaster scoffed. "Of course not! The woman of my dreams is giving me another child. Why would I be mad?" Y/N sighed. "Because I kept it from you for so long." Gaster nods in an understanding way and wiggles between her legs to hug her. He rested his chin on her head, and her head on his shoulder. "I love you my dearest." Y/N laughed. "As I love you."

 

 

~6 months later~

 

Y/N was currently in labor, and boy was she screaming like a bat out of Hell. Apparently, the babies white head was sticking out of Y/N's...regions. Her hand squeezed around Gaster's in a crushing grip, which caused Gaster to hiss in pain. He tried to calm her down, but she was pissed for Gaster doing this to her, and second, her face was so red from pushing. A few short moments later, a loud cry echoed throughout the delivery room. Y/N passed out, and was breathing heavily. Gaster woke her back up successfully, as the doctors came back with their baby. "Congratulations. It's a boy." The nurse handed the now silent bundle of blankets to Y/N, and her E/C eyes were filled with tears. "He's beautiful." She mumbled, the baby had one purple eye and one E/C eye. He was a skeleton, but had a small amount of black and H/C hair on his head. "He looks both of us." Y/N points out and hands the baby to Gaster. "What should we name him?" Y/N asked as Gaster stared in adoration at the baby. "Let's call him Delta." "Delta....I like it." Gaster agreed with Delta's name, it was interesting and exotic, just like him. 


	9. UF! GenderBent! Undyne × Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Potato

~Undyne's P.o.v~

 

We had a new Royal Guardsman, another piece of worthless meat. As if I didn't have enough, bit according to Papyrus, the human had potential. He said she was small, moved fast, and delivered strong moves, maybe she wouldn't be so worthless. 

 

 

Today she got here, she was definitely small, but held no emotion on her face. Her E/C eyes looks dead inside. She was absolutely stunning though. Her beautiful E/C eyes, her cute button nose, her small, yet kissable lips, everything was beautiful. But...her attitude and aggressiveness and moves were not, they hurt like a son of a bitch. She had many of the monsters head over heels for her though, and I couldn't help but also fall into her web.

 

 

"You both need to train harder, which is why I'm putting Y/N in charge of combat. You'll receive no mercy from her." Asgore grinned evilly and placed a large furry paw on Y/N's black shoulder armour as he spoke to me and Papyrus. "I won't disappoint you sir." Y/N replied, with a strong, deep voice. Most people underestimated her in the Royal Guard, but they soon learned not to when it came to sparring. "ELBOWS UP! YOU THINK YOUR OPPONENT WILL STOP FOR YOU?" She yelled at Papyrus as she threw him to the ground with a loud thump. Papyrus groaned and remained on the floor while I walked over to her. "Train with me." I demanded and crossed my arms over my chest as she looked me up and down. It was necessary to remove our body armour, so Papyrus and I were in training boxers while Y/N was forced to wear a sports bra and training boxers too. "Alright. Fine." She got in her stance, her arms blocking her face from any face punches. "I have a request." I spoke up and Y/N rose an eyebrow. "If I win, you have to go on a date with me." A small smirk rose on her face, sending was considering it. "Fine. If I win, you have to go on a date with me." A blush rose on my scaley skin as I fumbled with words. "F-Fine." I crossed my arms and stared down at the ground. I didn't know we were starting, but I hadn't heard Y/N either until I was back first on the ground with my legs nearly behind my head. I gasped for breath as she held me there, then, she put me in a headlock, her arm muscle flexed around my neck. I didn't know a girl would be capable of such power, nor how much muscle she had. I tried to throw her off of me, but I couldn't. Her knee digging in my shoulder blade made it nearly impossible. "Looks like I win." She smirked and got up from me, and Papyrus laughed. "I wouldn't be laughing there Bonerack, I took your ass down in 3 seconds." Y/N...was actually defending me? "What time should I pick you up?" She was serious!? "You're actually serious? About going on a date I mean." She rose both her bored this time. "Yeah? Why wouldn't I be? I've liked you for a while, and I know you like me." Damn was she good at reading people....for a human. Nonetheless, she was now my human.


	10. Ink × Famous! Artist! Pregnant! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Kaleia

~3rd Person's P.o.v~

 

Things have been well for Y/N, she lived s lovely life doing the thing she loved most....Painting and drawing. She loved anything to do with art really, and she was good at it too. Her paintings and drawings have ended up in an art gallery or sometimes an art museum, despite her lack of seeing in colour. A lot of people adored her very much, she was always kind to her fans and put them before herself if need be. She loved her fans, and her fans loved her.

 

"Ink! Ink! Look at what I painted for you!" Y/N ran to him with a painting in her hand, the canvas was quite large too. Y/N had found Ink admiring her work, and ever since then, they were both able to see colour, and they've been close ever since. "What'd you paint this time?" Ink asked as he put down his oversized paint brush. "I painted a galaxy!" Her eyes glowed brightly as she put the painting in front of her, Ink was in awe. There were so many colours mixed together, purples, blues, dark pinks, every colour. "Wow Y/N, this is really good! I'll hang it on my wall." Ink says and turns to his wall of Y/N, every painting she made for him, he hung on his wall in appreciation. Sometimes, they even tried to paint in each other's style, half the time it didn't end well. 

 

 

But what Y/N didn't know, was that Ink had planned something very special for her birthday to show his love for Y/N. While she was out grabbing more art supplies, he made a candle lit dinner with rose Petals scattered everywhere. Now all he has to do was wait for his soulmate to come home.

 

About 23 minutes later, Y/N had come through the door with 2 brown bags, one was full of new canvases and the other had brand new paints, brushes, and a wooden palette. "Ink! I'm home!" Y/N called, but Ink didn't answer. "Ink?" She asked again, but in a scared tone, like something had happened to him. "Oooh Y/N!" Ink called in a sing songy voice, and nearly laughed when he heard Y/N sigh with relief. "Where are you?" She asked and wandered around the house, until she reached the kitchen. Her mouth was immediately agape, she was shocked at the scene in front of her. The kitchen was candle lit, there was 2 candles on the red tablecloth, and Ink stood there with a smile. "Happy birthday Y/N." Y/N's eyes became teary as she held her hands over her mouth. "Aw Inky, you remembered." Y/N hugged him as he wrapped his arms around her waist to hug her. "Of course I remembered Y/N. Who could forget?" He joked, and Y/N smiled at him.

 

 

"So...what's for dinner?" "Whatever you feel like, it's your birthday." Y/N thought for a moment. "Ink, you didn't really have to do all this. I'm fine with just cuddling on the couch and eating ramen with you. But I'm still grateful for preparing all of this." She quickly added at the end, noticing that Ink's expression dropped. "Well...I know it's a bit overboard, but I just wanted to show you that I love you." Y/N touched his hand gently. "I know you love me Ink, and I'm still grateful." She gave a large smile and kissed his boney forehead. 

 

 

And so, they cuddled on the couch eating ramen after Y/N helped clean up the kitchen, and agreed to do a fancy dnner tomorrow. "Have you ever thought of kids Y/N?" Y/N nodded. "I have, but I wanted to talk to you about that." She traced his fingers with her fingers, and it made Ink slighlty nervous. "When I went out, I did a test. I'm pregnant." Ink's face dropped, and was overcome with excitement. "We're having a baby!?" He yelled and jumped onto Y/N, pinning her down to the couch. "We're having a baby." She confirmed as Ink kissed her deeply, despite his lack of lips.

 

 

"Can we do it....one last time?" Ink asked with a blushing face, he never really asked anything like that before so it was new for him. "One last time, before the baby grows." Y/N pushed Ink off of her to discard her skirt and heavy sweater. Ink stared in amazement, as they could see the baby through her stomach. It glowed a bright, rainbowy colour, like a built in night light. "It's so colourful." Ink says and ran his hand over the colourful patch and smiled.  But nonetheless, Ink discarded his clothing as well, showing off his rainbow Ecto body. Y/N purred and pulled him close by his hips and shoulders. Y/N worked on giving his neck kisses and casual bites here and there. Ink returned the gesture and left hickey's all over her neck, she fought back the urge to moan by biting her lip. "I love you." Ink told her as he stroked up and down her core with his member. He looked at Y/N for confirmation, and she nodded. Ink gently pushed in, getting used to the feeling of her inner walks again. Of course, there was a tang of pain, but it subsided as Y/N told him he could move. Ink started to buck his hips, but was still gentle to her, as to not hurt her or the baby. Y/N gripped his shoulders tightly as he hit that certain spot within her that nade her twitch with immense pleasure, also known as her G-spot. She let out a very loud moan and arched her back, which allowed Ink the get deeper within her. Her walls tightened rythmically around his member as she probably came, that caused Ink to let out a breathy moan too. He quickened his pace and squeezed Y/N's thighs as she came twice, that nearly caused Ink to cum as well. Ink opened his mouth to tell Y/N he was close, but all that came out was a loud moan, followed by his release. Ink pulled out and admired his work, Y/N sat up to see what he was looking at, his rainbow funness to leak out of her ever so slighlty. "Ahahaha....I love you." Y/N laughed a breathy laugh and shuffled her clothing back on, Ink did the same and they fell asleep. 


	11. Fatherly Sans × Bullied! Child! Reader part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: SniffleDipple

~3rd Person's P.o.v~

 

Y/N sat on the doctors table, waiting for her x-ray to come back to them. When it did, Sans stared horrified at his child's arm, it was so shattered it looked like it was beyond repair. "We'll cast it, but she'll need to come back every 6 weeks for a check up." The doctor told Sans as they wrapped Y/N's arms in F/C casting. "I'm ok Sans, it didn't hurt that much!" Y/N was back to her normal self, energetic, but still sweet. "Thanks again doc." "Don't mention it, you two have a nice day now." The doctor waves goodbye as Sans exited the door, holding Y/N's other hand. 

 

When they got home, Papyrus immediately ran to Y/N and hugged the life out of her. "Papy....can't...breathe." She managed to speak out as Papyrus sobbed into her shoulder. "I'M SO SORRY Y/N! I SHOULD'VE KNOWN SOMETHING WAS WRONG!" Papyrus yelled while tears poured out of his sockets. "It's ok Papy. You didn't know." Y/N reassured him and pecked his forehead. Papyrus sniffled and stood up, taking Y/N up with him. "Chill Paps. She said she's fine." Sans said as he grabbed a bottle of ketchup, drinking it. "Dad...that's disgusting." Y/N curled her nose in disgust, sure she liked ketchup but she didn't drink it. "I HAVE TO AGREE WITH Y/N SANS. YOUR HABIT OF DRINKING KETCHUP IS QUITE UNATURAL. WE DO HAVE FOOD IN THE CUPBOARDS." Payrus said with a small Nyeh heh heh at the end. "I can make some pancakes?" Y/N says and crawls on the counter to retrieve the pancake mix. 

 

 

The next day, Y/N went to school and was crowded by everyone in her class. Apparently, Sans went to her school and told everyone that Y/N actually helped everyone down underground out by breaking the barrier. They saw Y/N differently now, so did the bullies...mainly because Sans had a few words with them. "Can I sign your cast?" Mostly everyone asked as they pulled markers out of the desks and approached Y/N. Being the nice kid Y/N was, she let everyone sign her cast. And she was no longer known as the class loser, she had a majority of true friends now, and it made her happy.  


	12. Jealous! UT! Papyrus! × Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: purplepika133

~3rd Person's P.o.v~

  


Y/N and Sans had been cuddling on the couch mostly all day. They weren't dating or anything, but Papyrus thought they were.

  


_Why doesn't she cuddle with me? It's not fair that Sans gets all the attention._ Papyrus thought to himself as he watched with jealousy at the two as they laughed at whatever was on TV. Papyrus declared to himself that he too, would fight for Y/N's attention.   


  


  


~With Y/N and Sans~

  


Y/N leaned against Sans sentry post with a toothpick hanging from her lip. "Do you think he even noticed?" Y/N asked and nibbled at the toothpick that was calming her down.

"I'm sure he's noticed by now Y/N. Haven't you seen his face when we cuddled on the couch?" Sans laughed afterwards and passed Y/N a hotdog. "Well yeah...  
But that doesn't mean anything Sans." Y/N rolled her E/C eyes. "And I meant why hasn't he retaliated?" "Paps has never really been a fighter Y/N. He's more of a lover." He winked at me and my face turned red. "Y-Yeah. Whatever." She folded her over her chest with a huff. "Well....you should tell him sooner or later." Sans smirked, knowing he was indeed, right. And Y/N hated when he was right.

 

"Hey Papy. Can I talk to you?" Y/N stalked towards him, reaching him in 3 steps. "OH OF COURSE! BUT FIRST, I'D LIKE TO TALK TO YOU." Y/N grew nervous, maybe he was confessing? "I can't help but notice that you've grown rather....comfortable with Sans." Y/N's swear dropped and she fiddles with her shirt. "Ahaha...about that." She couldn't muster a word before she was thrown over Papyrus' shoulder. "I'll show you that you're mine and mine only." He mumbled under his breathe, but Y/N's eyes grew. "Woah! Hey! Papyrus, listen. I only cuddled with Sans to make you jealous. And I can see how that it was working." She mumbled the last part under her breath. "Mmmm doesn't change a thing. I'll show you a good time." She's never seen this side if Papyrus before...she actually kinda liked it. Maybe she would make Papyrus jealous more often.


	13. SwapFell Papyrus × Demon! Experiment! Reader

~3rd Person's P.o.v~

 

It was a nice day, unless you were Y/N. You see, Y/N had just reached her heat cycle and her symptoms were beating the shit out of her. 

 

She lived with the Skelebros, Sans and Papyrus. Sans was a little bitch, and Papyrus was a pervert and tried to get into Y/N's pants. Y/N was short tempered, and that caused a lot of fights between Papyrus and herself. Like right now. 

 

"PAPYRUS. YOU FUCKING WHORE." Y/N's face was red with anger as she stormed around the house trying to find said skeleton. "HUMAN, WHY ARE YOU YELLING?" Sans demanded from the table, staring at the raging female. "Oh gee I dunno. Maybe your whore of a brother who decided to TAKE MY SHIT AGAIN?" Sans sighed and walked to the door and slammed it shut. Y/N growled and rubbed her thighs together, trying to ignore the slick that ran down her thighs. 

 

 

Y/N wiggled around on her bed in frustration and sat in front of her open window. Her body was overheating, so she thought the cool Snowdin air would help, but it unfortunately didn't. She whimpered and closed her blinds before sliding down the wall. She could always go to Papyrus....NO. She could do this herself.

 

 

Y/N hummed a small tune as she bent over to get some fries from the fridge. She sat back up and smiled happily, the one thing Papyrus didn't take was her secret stash of French fries. Y/N threw it in the microwave and waited patiently for 2 minutes, before the microwave went off. 

 

Y/N finished her fries at the table, just before her knees buckled and she fell to the floor. Her heat symptoms have kicked in full force, as her face blew up in a blush, her body became hotter, and a large puddle of slick wet her underwear and shorts. "Dammit!" Y/N hissed as she hear Papyrus walking down the stairs. He chuckled and places the tip of his foot on Y/N's chin, tilting her head upwards. "Man...that shit worked faster than it was supposed to." Y/N bared her fangs and narrowed her eyes. "What the fuck did you do to me?" Y/N's voice was a whisper and Papyrus smirked down at her. "Well I know you're in heat, but you're able to control it unlike many others. So, I decided to give you a pill to make you want me." Papyrus stiffens at Y/N's intense glare.

 

 

"Put me down you-" Y/N insult was cut off as Papyrus tied a bandana around her mouth tightly. Papyrus rang his tongue over his sharp teeth and held Y/N's hands above her head. Papyrus ran his hands over Y/N's large breasts and down her ribcage, until he reached the bottom of her shirt. The tearing of fabric was heard as Y/N's shirt was torn down the middle, completely ruining it. Y/N was spewing curses, but they were muffled and Papyrus seemed to get a kick out of her struggling. "It's no use sweetheart, you're going to tire yourself out." Papyrus chuckled, but stopped abruptly. "Actually....go ahead and tire yourself out, it'll make this easier." Y/N stopped, and decided to save her energy until she saw an opening for her escape. "You got a nice pair of tits by the way." Y/N blushed lighlty and Papyrus also tore her new bra. Y/N, spewed curses again and thrashed her legs about, kicking Papyrus in the chest and jaw. He flew back and wiped his jaw before crawling to Y/N. "You only turned me on even more~" He cooed and straddled Y/N's ribcage, moving his boney hands over her breasts. Her skin became bumpy from the cool contact, but it felt nice because her skin was almost hotter than lava. 

 

 

"Damn...you're just a burning up babygirl." Papyrus flipped himself around and proceeded to remove Y/N's short and underwear. "Hm...polka-dot. How cute." And off they went, and thrown somewhere in Papyrus' dark room. Y/N's breath hitched and she stopped momentarily breathing, Papyrus' hand was ghosting over Y/N's heated core. She whimpered as Papyrus gently circled her little pearl, before adding a boney finger. "Wow...you're super wet down there." Papyrus purred and got off of Y/N, hovering above her core. He blew air on Y/N's sex and made her arch her back, as she was more sensitive than normal. Papyrus outstretched his snake like tongue and licked down her slit, before lighlty nibbling at her clit. Y/N's eyes grew wide and a loud moan erupted from her throat, signaling she came. Y/N's breathing became erotic as she tried to calm herself down, but Papyrus' tongue that was slithering around inside her made it hard to do so.

 

Papyrus stared up at Y/N while he was working on her lower half, but Y/N's eyes were closed in utter bliss. Suddenly, her thighs locked around Papyrus' skull as her inner walls squeezed Papyrus' tongue. He removed his tongue from her and hovered over her tired and slighlty cooled down body. Papyrus fiddled with his belt and unzipped his pants, letting his dark orange member stand fully erect and throbbed with excitement. He placed his hands beside Y/N's head and leaned down until their faves were 4 inches apart. "If I remove your gag and untie you, will you behave?" Y/N nodded almost immediately and Papyrus gave a small chuckle, but he untied her and removed her gag like he said he was going to. Papyrus gripped her hips and switched positions so Y/N was on top and straddled Papyrus' boney hips. "Ride me." He demanded and watched Y/N's tongue slide out of her mouth and teasingly ran over her lips. Y/N positioned herself over Papyrus' thickness and slowly engulfed his excitement, when Papyrus thought it'd be a great idea to thrust his hips upwards. Now, he was fully inside of her and stretching her walls immensely, it was painful yet arousing. Y/N let out a breathy moan and rocked her hips, the sharp stinging of pain was replaced with pleasure as she quickened her pace. Papyrus moaned loudly underneath Y/N and began to thrust upwards, hitting deeper within Y/N. Papyrus flipped them back over so Y/N was on her back, and held the back of her knees as he continued. Y/N arched her back one last time before she came a third time, her wall tightening around Papyrus. He grunted and gave a few hard thrusts before he became sloppy. Y/N positions herself on her elbows as Papyrus dove his hips are far as he could inside of her, spilling his seed inside of her.

 

 

Papyrus collapsed on top of her and used her breasts as pillows, Y/N could tell he was exhausted just by the way he passed out immediately. She placed a kiss on his forehead and whispered. 

 

 

"I love you."


	14. UF! Papyrus × Child! Soulmate! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: SannySun99

~3rd Person's P.o.v~

 

Y/N was an adventurous little 4 year old, her adventurousness got the best of her one day and she fell down Mt Ebott. She was found by Sans when he was sleeping at his sentry post. And Y/N had wandered over to him quite by accident. 

 

~FlashBack~

 

Y/N was rubbing her arms together in hopes to keep herself warm, but it didn't work. Her shorts and t-shirt weren't exactly fit for the cold Snowdin snow and air. She stopped walking when she saw a stand a few feet in front of her, so she ran to it. There was a small skeleton sleeping there, he had a gold tooth and wore a black and gold parka with black shorts with white stripes down the thigh. "S'cuse me mister?" Y/N nudged his arm a few times before he opened his glowing red socket. He stared at the H/C-nette in front of him with a shocked expression. "The fuck are you doing down here?" He had asked her, but Y/N only smiled at him. "You're a skeleton? That's so cool!" Y/N jumped on his lap and pat his smooth skull a few times. "My names Y/N, what's yours?" He blushed lighlty at Y/N's cuteness and well...the fact she was sitting on his lap. "Uh....Sans." Y/N smiled widely. "Nice to meet you Sans!" Y/N tilted her head and stared at Sans' red socket. Without thinking, Y/N stuck her hand in his socket, and Sans let out a horrified gasp. "Kid!" He grabbed Y/N's tiny arm and removed her hand from his socket with a small red blush coating his cheekbones. "Sorry Sans." Y/N giggled and held a small hand over her mouth. "Hey Y/N?" "Yeah?"  "How'd you like to live with me?"

 

~Current Time~

 

Y/N was now 8 years old, and was still as energetic as the day Sans and Papyrus met her. Right now, Papyrus and Y/N were cuddling on the couch, watching a scary movie. Y/N was on Papyrus' mid torso while Papyrus was slouching on his back. Ever since Y/N has come around, Papyrus was able to see in colour, he knew that Y/N was his future soulmate. "Hey Papy?" Papyrus turns his head to stared at Y/N, a small smile on his boney face. "Yes Y/N?" Came his raspy voice that was quiet for once. "What's a soulmate? Sans was talking about it yesterday." Papyrus stiffens and stares at the H/C-nette, who had doe E/C eyes. "Ah...um..w-well....You see....when someone is um...born they often can't see in colour. When their soulmate is around them, they can both see in colour." Y/N nodded her head in an understanding way and blushed before sitting up. "Am I your soulmate? I can see colour around you. Can you see colour around me?" Papyrus blushed at her innocence, but how would he explain that she was too young? "Yes...but you're too young Y/N." Y/N frowned. "Huh? How come?" "Because you're only 8, I'm too old for you." Y/N sighed and dropped back onto Papyrus' torso. "Can we still be soulmates? Just....without the whole adult stuff?" Papyrus sighed, and hesitantly nodded. "Fine Y/N, I can't say no to you." Papyrus placed a small kiss on Y/N's head, as she smiled widely. "Yay! I have a boyfriend!" Papyrus' shook his head. "Just friends for now Y/N."


	15. Alpha! Human! US Papyrus × Omega! Female! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by my friend, who wishes to remain anonymous. They've asked for a few parts to this, so expect 2-3 parts.
> 
> *use Lazuen as a visual as to what US Papyrus looks like.*

~3rd Person's P.o.v~

 

It was an awkward day for Y/N.

 

Earlier today, she was sitting on the couch with Papyrus, as Sans had gone to train with Alphys for the day and possibly the night, watching TV when she smelt Papyrus' scent. He smelt like cigarettes and honey, which triggered Y/N's early heat. It happened, right there on the couch. Slick seeped from her tights and soaked the couch. She tried to silently whimper in pain as her abdomen felt like she was being stabbed, and she hoped to God Papyrus didn't notice her state. But he did. His eyes went wide with shock as he asked Y/N, "Did you just go into heat...on my couch?" She was terrified. "Y-Yes. I'm so sorry Papyrus, I'm going up to my room, I'll clean if after." And with that she hurried up the stairs and left Papyrus with his mouth hung open. He wanted to help her, he really did, but he didn't want to force her, but he also didn't want her to be in pain. 

 

 

Y/N took extra blankets and pillows off her bed, from Sans room, from Papyrus' room, and dug out all the clothes from her dark closet. Then, she began building a nest, she spent roughly an hour on it. Rebuilding it when it wasn't cozy or a pillow bent the wrong way, until it was finally done an hour later. She sat in the nest of blankets and pillows, hoping to cool down, but to no such luck. "Fuck." She cursed and took off her clothes, which helped her overheating situation greatly. Y/N's omega side was starting to fully come out, desperately wanting to be knotted by an Alpha. Y/N tried to stand, but her legs felt like jelly and refused to handle her body weight. She came crashing down on the ground and made a loud thump noise. She laid on the floor for a minute or two before her phone went off, nearly scaring her. She crawled over to her phone, and saw Papyrus was calling her. She licked her lips and answered the phone with a shaky voice. "Hello?" "Y/N, are you okay? I heard a loud noise." "Yeah. Yeah I'm okay, I just fell is all." "So uh....how you holdin' up kiddo?" She panted and heard Papyrus' breath hitch. "I'm not doing okay. Papyrus please.  _Alpha, please I need you. I can't take this anymore, you have to help me._ " She whimpered into the phone as Papyrus hung up on her. She was slighlty heartbroken, until she heard the jangle off her doorknob. "Alpha!" She called out desperately and tried to sit on her knees. The door suddenly opened and Papyrus stood there, her scent overwhelming him greatly. "Omega, oh fuck." He shut and locked the door behind him and cradled Y/N in his arms. She clutched the fabric of his orange sweater and stared at him with half lidded eyes, that were glazed over like she'd been crying. "Don't cry omega, don't cry. I've got you." His cool hands found their way to her overheated cheeks and she sighed in relief. "Please, pleas help me I'm begging you." Papyrus stared down at her and her state. "Are you sure Y/N?" She nearly screamed out yes, and that was enough for Papyrus. He shifted Y/N so he could take off his sweater and threw it away, next was his white t-shirt, which joined his sweater. Y/N drooled and couldn't wait, but she sadly had to until he was done. "C'mere Y/N." She crawled back into his arms, and he picked her up, and placed her on the bed. "Alpha." She crooned and smiled gently at Papyrus as he maneuvered her legs around his waist. He leaned down and licked Y/N's neck, sucking and biting the skin shortly after. He attached his teeth around her scent gland, and stared at her with his inky black eyes, begging to mark her. She gave a curt nod, and his teeth sunk into her skin, lapping up the blood he created. He let go of her neck, and tilted his head to expose his scent gland. It dawned upon Y/N that Papyrus wanted her to mark him too, so that's what she did. She licked up his blood and the two stared at each other for a moment. "Are you ready?" Papyrus ased gently as Y/N nodded. She jolted lightly as she felt his tip brush against her entrance ever so slightly. She nearly moaned right then and there, if his lips didn't crash against hers. "Breathe." He told her as he pushed in all the way, his tip pressing pleasurably against her cervix. She tightened around him and moaned as she arched her back, she was overly sensitive and the smallest thing gave her immesen pleasure. "Are you okay?" Papyrus asked her as her eyes were tightly closed, he thought he had hurt her, as he started to pull out. Y/N whined and pushed him back inside of her with her legs. "I'm okay Papyrus, it just feels amazing." Y/N told him and reached up to caress his cheek with her warm hand. Papyrus nodded and started out with slow thrusts before gradually picking up the pace. Y/N rolled out her tongue and started to drool all over her chest, soon drool and sweat were glistening off both their bodies. Y/N lost herself a total of 3 times, and her 4th orgasm was approaching as she felt his knot start to swell at her entrance. It wasn't until he was locked inside of her did her 4th orgasm hit her like approaching truck. Her nails raked down Papyrus' back, creating large scratches that drew blood, he could feel it run down his back as her fingers pulled away from him. "Ah...sorry Pap." He shook his head. "It's fine, means I did a good job on pleasing my omega." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Thank you for helping me Papyrus, I really needed this." "I know you did. Get some sleep okay?" Y/N shook her head and Papyrus picked her up, and laid on his side underneath the blanket. He wrapped his arm around her body and pulled her close, his chin resting on her head. "Y/N?" "Hm?" "I love you." She was silent for a moment. "I love you too Papy." And with that, the new bonded pair fell asleep in each other's embraces. 


End file.
